In accordance with the invention claimed, a new and improved keyless powered chucking device for use with variable speed reversible (VSR) power tools, is provided. The present invention utilizes the rotational force of a power tool's spindle to actuate the jaws of the tool's chuck during the opening and closing of same in tool changing operations. Thus, the invention provides greater convenience, speed and chucking efficiency than is provided by the devices of the prior art. In addition, the present invention may be used interchangeably with more than one power tool.
Furthermore, the simple construction of the present invention eliminates complex, bulky, mechanisms which prevent the associated tool's use in restricted quarters and which are prone to jamming when invaded by the normal by-products of power tool operation. By contrast with the prior art, the present invention is compact, safe, reliable and efficient in operation. The handheld active chucking component of the present invention is in place only during actual chuck-actuating operations. At all other times, the power tool's operation is unencumbered by the present invention. And, again distinguishing over the prior art, the present invention may be put to use on other power tools during the foregoing idle periods.
Recognizing that in certain situations it is either advantageous or necessary to leave devices of the present invention attached to the power tool during certain types of use, a feature of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is a detented retaining element which fixes the device to the chuck of the associated power tool unless overridden in its purpose for removal by an operator. The detented retention of the device to the power tool as provided for by the retaining element also provides a convenient means of storing the device during periods of non-use.
These, and additional, advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims appended to and forming a part of this specification.